Aprendan a comportarse
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: La gente tenía que aprenderse a comportar, pero también tenía que aprender a leer antes juzgar las cosas, no es bueno siempre hacer conclusiones a tan a la ligera.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**No tengo idea de como salió esto, pero podemos culpar a mi adulterado café, porque os juro que comenzó siendo el reto del día del padre, siguió con la idea de ser un Lucius/Astoria y terminó sin remedio.**

**Diría que espero que les guste, pero creo que mejor diré, espero que no les disguste.**

* * *

**Aprendan a comportarse**

Lucius Malfoy fija sus ojos en ese maldito pedazo de papel y si esa mañana al despertarse lucia un poco pálido como de costumbre, por la falta de sol, en esos momentos pareciera ser que la sangre se le había evaporado, porque se ha vuelto trasparente del susto. Solo un segundo basta para que el efecto contrario ocurra, ahora parece que se ha quedado horas a la intemperie y sin protección. Decir que está furioso es poco. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese instante podría decir que huele a azufre y que unas llamas arden detrás de su aura negra. Sí, cualquiera diría que es el mismo diablo escapado del infierno.

El hombre arruga los labios de la misma forma que arruga ese pedazo de papel entre sus manos, cabe destacar que dicho papel tiene un nombre: El Profeta. Sí, ese periódico que sale a diario con la última nota del momento. Notas que para él son generalmente insulsas, que el hijo del héroe nacional ha dicho su primera palabra, que una criatura peligrosa se escapó el Bulgaria, ¿a él que demonios le interesa? La verdad es que en esos momentos le interesa y mucho.

No grita, no se dañará las cuerdas vocales por ese par de insensatos, malcriados, malditos, bastardos, desgraciados, inconscientes, desagradecidos, mimados, irresponsables, exhibicionistas que tiene como hijos. Bueno, él es su hijo y ella es nuera, pero llevando el apellido Malfoy le corresponde mostrarle algo de respeto a la familia. ¡Un poco de decencia, por los apolillados calzones de Merlín que se ha de retorcer en su tumba de tanto que lo invocan!

Abre la puerta de golpe, ¡es su casa! ¿por qué demonios tendría que tocar?

—¡Padre! —le grita Draco, exaltado por el susto y cubriendo a su mujer hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de seda negra. Un cliché que nunca se quitará, tantas veces que te repiten que uses negro que ya olvidas hasta lo que es el blanco.

—¡Tú! ¡Inconsciente Indecente! —acusa el patriarca Malfoy, sin levantar la voz, aunque un deje de ira se cuela tras cada silaba.— ¿Qué he hecho para que sea así? Las veces que te repetí que superaras a Potter, no me refería exactamente a esto —sigue hablando a pesar de la cara desconcierto que tiene su hijo.

—¿De qué hablas? —intenta preguntar, pero sus palabras solo parecen haber sido escuchadas por Astoria, quien asoma la cabeza por debajo de las sabanas, mucho hubiera sido que siguiera dormida con esa discusión.

—Y a ti que te repetimos mil veces que entrando a esta casa eras una Malfoy más y como tal te debías de comportar —reprocha a su nuera, que parpadea, intentando comprobar que no está soñando.

—¿De qué habla tu papá? —susurrá la castaña a su marido, quien en esos momentos tiene la expresión desencajada.

—Jamás en mi vida le hice esto a tu abuelo —narra Lucius con aires de superioridad.— Jamás en la vida mi padre le hizo esto a mi abuelo. Para que quede más claro: ¡Jamás de los jamases un Malfoy le había hecho pasar semejante vergüenza a su padre! —declará, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a esos insensatos, pero manteniendo la postura como lo deben hacer los Malfoy. Ved ahí el claro ejemplo de como un rubio de ojos grises debe comportarse, sea lo que sea, la apariencia se cuida hasta en las pestañas.

—No tengo, idea de que me hablas —responde secamente el rubio, pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenado. Apenas unos minutos atrás soñaba con cosas indecentes que involucraban a la castaña que estaba a su lado y ahora lo acusaban de sabrá Merlín que cosa. Sí, el pobre viejo ha de darse de topes contra la tapa del ataúd porque no lo dejan descansar en paz.

—Solo se los diré una vez: Aprendan a comportarse —sentencia el hombre mayor, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes dejar por ahí tirado el periódico que tanto lo había exaltado.

Pasan treinta segundos en los que la joven pareja meditan y procesan lo que ha pasado. Finalmente Astoria se levanta sin pudor cuando comprueba que su suegro no planea regresar a decir más cosas y con determinación recoge el papel que parece ser el causante de aquella reprimenda matutina. Aunque si le veía el lado positivo, ya extrañaba levantarse a con regaños, justamente como Daphne la despertaba cada mañana, que si no era el maquillaje eran los zapatos, su hermana siempre tenía un motivo para ir a zarandearla a las siete de la mañana.

—Que lindos nos vemos —comenta la castaña, reprimiendo una risa, mientras observa la primera plana de El Profeta, algo arrugada por cierto.

—Muestra —pide Draco, visiblemente curioso.

Su mujer no se hace del rogar, le extiende el periódico y le muestra la razón por la que su suegro seguramente había conseguido algunas canas esa mañana.

En la pagina hay una foto de ellos dos, una que Draco no sabe de donde salió y cuando pasó. El encabezado dice: "Draco Malfoy y su mujer, escribiendo a la cigüeña, aunque parecen haber olvidado que la pluma se mete en el tintero." La foto retrata al rubio acostado en un sofá de cuero, por ahí anda una copa de Whisky de fuego y Astoria está sentada de forma muy sugerente encima de él. No necesita leer las lineas del articulo, ni tampoco necesita saber quien lo escribió, porque sabe perfectamente a quien va a matar.

—¿Lo llamas tú o lo llamo yo? —pregunta Astoria, poniéndose una bata de seda para cubrir la desnudez con la que se ha acostumbrado a dormir desde que se casó con Draco.

—Manda una carta a El Profeta y diles que su próximo titular será: Editor, Blaise Zabini, asesinado —dice el rubio, tan pálido como se había puesto su padre esa mañana al ver semejante cosa.

—Draco, hablo en serio —le regaña su mujer.

—Y yo también, porque voy a matar a Blaise y luego lo voy a torturar y a castrar —gruñe, volviendo a arrugar el maltratado papel. Astoria suspira y niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué por qué no está tan molesta? Porque ella trabaja ahí en El Profeta y conoce muy bien a Blaise y si su suegro o su esposo hubiera mirado la fecha y hojeado el ejemplar, notarían que hasta amado Potter queda en vergüenza con una foto de él con calzoncillos estampados con pinos, bajo la leyenda de: "El gran Potter nos revela de que madera está hecha su varita."

—Draco, es primero de Abril —informa la mujer después de dejar que su marido planeé con luje de detalle como descuartizar al moreno amigo suyo.

—¿Qué que? —pregunta ingenuo, sin saber muy bien si debe de reír o llorar, olvidándose de momento sobre esa idea de castrar a Blaise con jugo de Tentacula.

—Día de los inocentes, amor —aclara la mujer, sin poder suprimir una risa de burla.

Draco alisa de nuevo el pedazo de papel que está ya más arrugado que lo que el rubio recuerda la cara de McGonagall y lee las primeras lineas que efectivamente están redactadas de forma jocosa por Zabini, describiendo de forma burda las posibles reacciones que tendría el rubio al ver aquello. Cabe mencionar que entre esas lineas se describían todas aquellas posibilidades que el rubio se había plateado ya sobre como matar al moreno. Quizás por eso, Draco prefirió reírse por el momento, porque broma o no, Blaise no se salvaba de que le partiera la cara ese día.

Aunque seguramente, el moreno prediciendo su suerte, se había esmerado con los demás inocentes que se habían publicado en aquel ejemplar, para que mínimo Malfoy lo golpeara de buen humor, después de reír un con "Weasley ha olvidado que las escobas son para volar ¿o será que a confundido a esa escoba con alguien más?" (Con una imagen de Ron besando las desordenadas cerdas de una escoba) o "Hermione Granger tiene un cerebro enorme, tanto que se le sale por la nariz." (Con una imagen de la leona, estornudando moco gris).

Vale, que la gente tenía que aprenderse a comportar, sobre todo Blaise, pero también tenía que aprender a leer antes juzgar. Bien decían que una imagen y un título jocoso valían más que mil gallinas o... algo, así, sobre todo cuando lo hacía Zabini.

* * *

**Tomatasos, criticas, amenazas, malas caras, sugerencias y demás, por favor no duden en hacérmelas llegar.**

**Si se han tomado la molestia de leer, ¡Muchas gracias, se los digo de todo corazón, con eso me doy por más que bien servida! ^^**


End file.
